Eresis Trocano
Eresis Trocano byl lidský muž citlivý k Síle, jenž se stal Sithským pánem v období Starých sithských válek a v pozdějších letech Marnotratným rytířem Řádu Jedi a králem planety Avantis. Biografie Rané období Eresis Trocano se narodil v roce 4001 BBY na Nar Shaddaa. Jeho rodiče patřili ke střední vrstvě, dalo by se tedy říci, že Eresisovo dětství na Měsíci pašeráků bylo vcelku klidné. Nebylo. Eresisův otec totiž pracoval pro Centrálu jako vymahač, ovšem podle názoru svých nadřízených toho věděl o Centrále až příliš hodně, a proto by bylo nejlepší ho zlikvidovat, a to pro jistotu i s manželkou a sedmiletým synkem. Tehdy se poprvé projevila Eresisova vnímavost k Síle, neboť té noci se mu zdál strašlivý sen. Tak skutečný, tak naléhavý... Svěřil se s ním rodičům, ovšem ti ho neposlouchali s tím, že na takové hlouposti nevěří. A za to, že Eresisovu první vizi nazvali hloupostí, krutě zaplatili. Životem. Eresis utekl z domu a když se o několik hodin později vrátil, jeho rodiče leželi na zemi v kaluži vlastní krve. Těžká, těžká to chvíle v životě sedmiletého dítěte, když se přesvědčil o tom, že jeho sen se přeci jen splnil. Ovšem věděl také, že si přijdou i pro něj, tak tedy uprchnul do jiné části Nar Shaddaa, kde několik let přežíval mezi lůzou a okrádal po barech pijáky, aby měl na jídlo. Jednoho dne, stejně nechutného, jako byly na Měsíci pašeráků všechny ostatní, v jednom z pajzlů v nižších patrech narazil na postavu s černým pláštěm a kápí. Tajemný cizinec byl bledý jako samotná smrt, ovšem vypadal rozptýleně a ten jeho plášť měl několik kapes, ze kterých by se dal získat tučný lup. Když se Eresis pustil do velmi opatrného šacování tajemného cizince, náhle otočil hlavu a mladíkovi se naskytnul pohled na mrtvolně bledou tvář a zapadlé krysí oči, které ho probodávaly jako dvě čerstvě nabroušené vibročepele. Nekonečně dlouhou chvíli si ho tak prohlížel, a pak k němu vztáhnul svou ruku a dotknul se jeho čela. Eresis si nepamatoval, kdy ztratil vědomí. V jeho mysli uvízly jen útržky toho, jak ho něco táhne po zemi či nese, a pak už jen interiér lodi, ve které se vzpamatoval. Ano, Eresis byl unesen. A právě tím tajemným cizincem, který o sobě mluvil jako o Temném pánu ze Sithu. Tím, který mu ukázal, co to znamená utrpení. Jak sladce chutná vražda, jakou pachuť kolem sebe šíří slabost. A také mu ukázal jiný svět, vyprahlou kamennou kouli, která našeptává i zrazuje, posiluje i udolává. Ten svět se nazýval Korriban. Akademie Sithů Život na sithské akademii na Korribanu z Eresise vychoval bestii. Z výcvikové skuipny, v níž se Eresis učil tajům Síly, zbyli z původních šestnácti adeptů pouzí tři, a to on, jeho kumpán, se kterým si navzdory podmínkám vybudoval vztah ne nepodobný přátelství, a adeptka jménem Ana Nobis, dívka, se kterou Eresise spojovaly oboustranná přitažlivost, vášeň a erotická touha. Tato trojice společně vyvraždila všechny ostatní ve své skupině a mistrové jim za to ještě tleskali, neboť dle sithského náhledu na věc zde nebylo místo pro slabé a bylo potřeba od nich Akademii očistit. Sedm z těchto třinácti zabitých měl na svědomí sám Eresis, motivy vraždy bývaly zpravidla velice malichernými. Ana Nobis a Eresis si vypěstovali na Sithy velmi neobyčejný vztah. Nebyli dvojice, kterou spojoval pouze sex, fyzická stránka věci, a která by byla připravená svého partnera kdykoliv zradit. Mezi Eresisem a Anou vzniklo cosi, co se dá označit za lásku. A z této lásky a s ní spojené vášně Eresis čerpal sílu, aby silou dosáhnul moci, mocí dosáhnul vítězství a aby díky vítězství byly jeho řetězy zpřetrhány. Tento asi sedm let trvající úsek v jeho životě bylo období, které by Eresis označil za šťastné. Ovšem nic netrvá věčně a i tohle štěstí jednou muselo skončit. Eresisův mistr se obával, aby láska, kterou k sobě jeho učedník a Ana Nobis chovají, dvojici nepřiměla opustit Temnou stranu Síly a/nebo zradit zdejší Sithy. Mistr se neobával o Eresisovu věrnost, obával se o věrnost Any Nobis, která, jak mohl poslední dobou pozorovat, se chovala jinak. Věděl, že pokud by opustila Temnou stranu, vzala by Eresise s sebou. Tak slibný učedník s takovým potenciálem... Nemohl dopustit, aby k něčemu podobnému došlo. Dlouho meditoval ve své komnatě nad sithským holocronem a vyčkával na vhodný okamžik k provedení svého plánu na zachování učedníkovy absolutní loajality. Pozoroval, že náboj vášně mezi těmi dvěma slábne, a že mezi nimi vzkličují semínka nesváru, kterým v některých případech i lehce pomohl. Došlo to až tak daleko, že Ana prohlásila, že s takovým monstrem, jako je Eresis, nechce být, a že už ho nechce nikdy v životě vidět. A bylo dílem okamžiku, než v jejich doupěti lásky začaly bzučet světelné meče a po krátkém souboji Eresis Anu zabil, čímž dokázal svému sithskému mistrovi, že se stal plnohodnotným Sithem. Mise na X7-616 Když bylo Eresisovi dvacet sedm roků, vydal se se svým mistrem na bezejmennou planetu známou jako X7-616, aby zde hledali artefakt, jenž údajně rezonoval se Silou a znásoboval tak moc svého držitele. Přestože se vydali na výpravu za touto mysteriózní soškou společně, každý tím sledoval své vlastní cíle. Staré tělo Eresisova sithského mistra Adina Cordena již chátralo a dosluhovalo, bez ohledu na to, jak moc se Corden snažil jej s pomocí Síly i nauk sithské alchymie uchovávat a povzbuzovat. Tohle konání však mohlo působit právě opačný efekt, jak soustavné proudění energií temné strany Síly spíše rozklad těla urychlovalo než mu předcházelo. Corden plánoval, že jakmile se artefaktu zmocní, stane se tak mocným, že se mu podaří obelstít smrt a uchovat svou existenci de facto navěky. Naproti tomu Eresis si vytyčil za cíl mistra doběhnout, zmocnit se sošky dříve než on či jej o ni připravit a pak jej zabít a přivlastnit si titul Temného lorda ze Sithu. Hned při přistávání na X7-616 byla jejich stíhačka, CX-133 Chaos fighter upravený pro dvě osoby, neopravitelně zničena a Eresis se svým mistrem se ocitli v ohrožení života nebezpečnou bouří, která planetu sužovala vždy s příchodem dne, a již se jim podařilo přečkat jen díky ochranné bublině, již kolem nich vztyčil pomocí Síly Eresisův mistr. V průběhu putování horami k prastarému chrámu, kam měli oba Sithové namířeno v domnění, že tam najdou onen artefakt, se však Corden rozhodnul, že Eresise zabije, a paradoxně tak dal svému učedníkovi impulz ke zřeknutí se temné strany Síly. Při následujícím souboji světelnými meči, který trval velmi dlouho a Eresis jej začínal prohrávat, k němu promlouval duch jeho bývalé lásky Any Nobis. Svou neumírající láskou mu dodávala sílu pokračovat v boji a vedla jeho pohyby, aby mohl ukončit život svého mistra tím, že jej shodí ze skály, přičemž ale došlo k poškození jeho světelného meče, který poté musel opravit za pomoci náhradních součástek získaných z meče jeho mistra, jejž mu na konci souboje rozseknul vedví. Když byla tato hrozba zažehnána, Eresis měl jedinou touhu - dostat se pryč z planety a dát se po psychické stránce dohromady. Při tomto putování jej však Síla svedla dohromady s togorianskou rytířku Jedi Ireth Iluminaatou, s jejíž pomocí se dostal k sošce a poté dvojice našla způsob, jak X7-616 opustit. Není známo, co se stalo se soškou po jejich odletu. Marnotratný rytíř Král Eresis I. Osobnost a vlastnosti Světelný meč Když si Eresis na Sithské Akademii v patnácti letech vydobyl privilegium nosit svůj vlastní světelný meč, měl ho už téměř hotový, neboť s jeho konstrukcí začal tajně už dříve. Studoval materiály v archivech akademie a jednou ho jeho mistr předhodil tuk'atám za to, že rozebral jeho starobylou zbraň, aby se podíval, jak vypadá uvnitř. Ovšem nehledě na tyto nepříjemnosti Eresis vytvořil skvělou, elegantní a znamenitě vyváženou zbraň, v jejímž srdci dlel červený syntetický krystal. Eresis svůj meč stavěl pro Djem So, které mu jako forma boje pro svou impulzivnost a svojí touhou obracet útoky soupeřů proti nim samotným dokonale vyhovovalo.thumb|278px|Eresisův sithský světelný meč Eresis tento světelný meč používal po celý život. Poté, co byl v souboji s Adinem Cordenem jeho světelný meč poškozen bleskovými výboji tak intenzivními, že náboj zničil diatiový bateriový článek i zaostřovací syntetický krystal. Eresis použil pozůstatky mistrova světelného meče k tomu, aby ze dvou nefunkčních mečů postavil jeden funkční, neboť mistrův meč - bývalý protomeč později vylepšený moderním článkem - byl rozseknutý v emitoru a krystal s baterií tedy zůstal nedotčen. Onen krystal, který Eresis nosil ve svém světelném meči, našel mistr Corden v průběhu putování po X7-616 v krystalových skalách a vyřízl jej ze skalního masivu, když si myslel, že se jeho žák nedívá, neboť si chtěl nechat tajemství moci zdejších krystalů pro sebe. Tento krystal měl červenou barvu a při použití ve světelném meči vytvářel červenou čepel, možná právě proto, aby ta rudá čepel Eresisovi pokaždé, když ji zažehne, neustále připomínala temnotu, kterou si v sobě nese, neboť právě tímto světelným mečem, právě touto rudou čepelí, ukončil na mistrův příkaz život své milované Any. A stejně jako jakýkoliv jiný přírodní krystal produkoval oproti jeho předchozímu syntetickému paprsek o něco slabší, avšak stabilnější a obratnější. Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Šedí Jediové Kategorie:Nekompletní Stránky Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Shiscoviny